The Sound of a Heart
by inlovewithitalianfood
Summary: He never thought that beeping could be soothing. But this beeping was different. It was signaling her heartbeat.


Hey guys this is my first Castle fic, I just finished watching the whole series so I thought I would write something regarding the finale. Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>He never thought that beeping could be soothing. But this beeping was different. It was signaling her heartbeat. Telling him that she was alive. He could listen to the beeping for the rest of his life. She lay before him on a hospital bed in a white cotton gown. He can't stand seeing her like this, so vulnerable and small. She had always been a rock, the strength surrounding him. He always new that this could happen, one of them could get shot on a mission. He's surprised they haven't yet. But this wasn't a mission, they weren't wearing kevlar vests. This was a funeral. The captain's funeral.<p>

He sighs. They had thought it was over. Montgomery was the third cop, everyone related to the case was dead. She would finally be able to have closure. As soon as he saw that gleam of light he knew what it was, a sniper. The doctors said that if the bullet had been a couple of millimeters over, it would have pierced right through her heart. He had saved her life, but it didn't feel like it. He would have given anything for their roles to be switched. He didn't want to see her hurt.

Nurses file in and out to check her vitals. He technically wasn't supposed to be in the room. Visiting rules stated family only, but luckily he knew the hospital owner from fundraisers and got a special pass. Today, fame had a good perk. In the beginning he frequently went out to the waiting room to inform everyone on her status. Espisito, Ryan, and Lanie were there along with his mother and Alexis. Alexis was shaken up. Not only had she seen Beckett get shot, she had seen him almost get shot. Beckett getting hurt is hard for her. He knew that Alexis really looked up to Beckett in sort of a motherly role.

After assurances that he would call if things changed they all went home. His mother came up to him,

"Richard, I'm so sorry."

"She's alive, and that's all that matters."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, just make sure Alexis is okay."

His mother nodded and took Alexis home.

Back in the room Jim and he sat together in a little silent vigil. Finally Jim had spoken up.

"Thanks for everything you do for her Rick."

"We're partners. That's what we do. I'm sorry she got hurt. I broke my promise."

"No you didn't, you saved her. I just need you to make sure that she doesn't let this tear her up. She thought it was over. This is going to set her back. Be there for her."

He gave a small smile as he said, "Always."

"I'm going to go home and rest, call me when she wakes up. I know you will want to be the first one she sees anyway."

He nodded and Jim left.

Now he just sits staring at a beeping screen. He takes her hand in his. Just feeling her warm body reinforces that she is still with him. She stayed. A nurse comes in and lets him know that the anesthesia from the surgery should be wearing off soon and that she should be waking up soon. He thanks her with her a small smile. It's just a waiting game now.

An hour later he sees her eyes flutter.

"Kate?"

She slowly opens her eyes as he stands up over her, with her hand still in his.

"Kate?"

"Rick."

He lets out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. "Thank God, you're okay."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

She thinks back. She was standing there giving the eulogy. Suddenly Castle had tackled her and she felt a sharp pain. She had been shot. And then there was Castle over her. Talking to her. It all starts flooding back. "Kate, please. Stay with me, Kate. Don't leave me..please. Stay we me, okay? Kate...I love you. I love you Kate."

She looks up at him and touches her chest.

"I got shot."

"Yeah."

"You saved me."

"It's no big deal."

"You tried to jump in front of me."

"You would do the same for me."

She smiles. "How bad?"

"Bullet nicked a few ribs and punctured your lung. It just missed your heart. If it had been a few millimeters over..."

She sees him try to hold back tears. She squeezes his hand.

"Hey, that didn't happen. I'm here. I stayed."

His eyes widen. She remembered what he had said.

"Um, I should probably go call your dad and everybody."

He starts to leave but she holds onto his hand and pulls him back.

"Hey, for someone who has been insisting we talk about what we are, you sure are ready to bolt when it comes up."

"You need to rest, we can talk later."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Okay, I'm going to call everyone."

"You'll come back?"

"Always."

They both give a small smile.

* * *

><p>let me know what you think! i'm open to suggestions on where to go next!<p> 


End file.
